As people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, there is a corresponding desire to increase the ways in which users can interact with these devices. Certain computing devices enable a user to provide input using relative position or motion, such as by making a motion or gesture with respect to a camera of the computing device. In order to provide such input for a conventional approach, however, the appropriate portion of the user must be within the field of view of a camera of the device. Conventional front-facing cameras on a device are relatively high resolution but have a limited field of view. Accordingly, an amount of relative movement between the user and a device can cause the user to quickly move out of the field of view. When the user is out of the field of view, the relative position of the user cannot be determined and appropriate input cannot be provided.